This invention relates to a label dispenser used in separating the adhesive backed label from its backing paper and method of using this label dispenser.
Existing label dispensers are housed in metal bodies. In addition these dispensers use belts, pulleys and an electric motor or metal gear motors as a transmission to drive a take-up shaft that rolls up the backing paper after the labels have been removed. It would be desirable to use a light weight gear motor with plastic gears as a transmission which would be both lighter and quieter than existing transmissions. It would also be desirable to mold the base and body of the label dispenser out of a light weight plastic material. These plastic members could be snapped together to provide for easy assembly and eliminate the need for fasteners. It would also be desirable to have a separate detachable plastic portion for housing a microswitch. A plastic lip portion formed on the microswitch housing portion with a ridged or stepped surface would be beneficial in reducing the contact area of the adhesive backed label. The reduced surface contact would aid in preventing jamming and would allow for easy removal of the label.